Alex Rider and the quest to kill the king of Hell
by weeziewoo
Summary: Alex thinks it's any other job, kill the Assassin and leave, but then he meets Sam, Dean and Cas, is this assassin really that easy to defeat?
1. Chapter 1

**_When Alex goes after an assassin it seems like every other job he's done for the MI6 until he meets three mysterious strangers, Sam, Dean and Cas who tell him that it's going to be a hell of a lot harder to kill this man then with a loaded gun._**

 _The names Alex, Alex Rider. I was young enough when I was pulled into the world of espionage, You'd probably argue I was too young to be pulled into the world of the paranormal too._

They told me it was just another job. I could hear it now Blunts words from only this morning; Bitter, Cold, Uncaring. It was a simple job, one of the old assassins from SCORPIA is out to get me.

So, what better way to stop him? Than send the one he wants to kill to kill him first. Manned with my wits and a handful of gadgets given to me by Smithers. MI6's tech genius. I was set. The one issue, this guy was in America and I had been sent there.

I had crossed paths with CIA agents before they were annoying, they asked too many questions. Ones that if I were to answer truthfully could put MI6 in a whole heap of trouble. I really did not want to be there. To be forced to deal with that again and truthfully America reminded me of Sabina and her family.

How they had taken me under their wing and then been brutally murdered, just like Jack, Ian, John and others. They'd tried to keep me out of this. Out of this life of spies and lying. But I had always been destined to end up here.

Sat in a slightly uncomfortable airplane seat. On a trip across the Atlantic Ocean. I wish I could stay where I was in a small house in Chelsea with Jack. It didn't matter that Ian died, we had each other. Or at least we did until she was ruthlessly killed. How I wish she hadn't been. I wish that Blunt had never approached me that cold afternoon. But they were just wishes and in a world like mine, wishes never came true.

* * *

Time skip to landing in America

* * *

We touched down not long ago, and as soon as we did it was up and out of the airport for me. On a long trip still looking for the man, the assassin that I had been told to kill. It was a standard job for me, track down, observe, kill. Anybody would have thought it would have been inhumane to hear a eighteen-year-old boy to speak of killing so easily as if it was not a situation of taking away another man's life. I hadn't been paying attention, that's when I ran into them for the first time. A trio of men in their late twenties. The one at the front held up a badge and spoke with a gruff voice,

"The names Jerry Wanek I'm a CIA agent, you haven't seen any strange activity 'round here have you?" The man asked.

Being an agent of course I couldn't help myself when I deadpanned then replied to the man,

"Nice fake ID badge, now who the hell are you?" I grumbled. The three men looked more than shocked. The tallest one of the small group quirked his brow.

"Uhm, how did you know our ID's aren't real?" He spoke in a hushed tone.

"My name is Sam, the one you just spoke to was my brother Dean and the guy at the back is Cas." He added. I didn't know why but I felt more than compelled to trust them, So I was quick with my response.

"Alex, Alex Rider." I stuck out my hand at that moment. The tall one -Sam- Took it. We shook hands briefly.

"Now, would you care to explain how you knew the ID was fake?" Sam said. I argued with myself, Blunt'll kill me if I give out my job. Screw it, Screw blunt.

"Well, you probably won't believe me but I work for the MI6. I've been sent here to kill somebody that goes by the alias Lucifer." I explain and Dean's face goes from stoic to shocked.

"Did you just say Lucifer? Well, you see kid I think that Lucifer might not be an Alias." Dean states. I stared at him, my face remaining blank with a glare that my old unit leader- Wolf- Would be proud of.

"You've got to be kidding me, lemme guess he's actually a Demon or some shit." I growled out, Dean just nodded.

"Kid if we believe you're are from the MI6 will you believe we're paranormal hunters and Cas here is an angel." He replies. I shot him a quizzical look, I could tell he wasn't lying.

"Alright then, as insane as it sounds, I believe you." I nodded softly, confirming my sentence.

"Now I'm not sure if my 'My backup' will believe you, they're four SAS men. If they're the men I think they are you might just have a tough time explaining this to them." I explained and as if on cue the four SAS men entered the room and I had to do a double take...

I turned back to Dean quickly.

"Welp here's backup." I turned to face them

"Snake, Eagle, Fox, and uhm, Wolf. Nice to see you again!" I waved. Wolf looked at me confused.

"Again? but we've never met?" He asked hurriedly. Daniels, I mean fox turned to look at him.

"Ah Wolf I think you have." He stated bluntly. Eagle shot me a strange look that looked somewhere between nausea and confusion.

"Cub? Is that you?" Snake quickly asked, I nodded and Fox was quick to add.

"Who the hell are those three people behind you?" I turned to them.

"Ah right, B-Fox, these are Sam, Dean and Cas. They're CIA looking for the same guy we are, Isn't that right guys?" I stated before stamping on Deans foot.

"Yes sir, they never told us they were sending the MI6 and SAS over from England, did they Sammie?" Dean replied, Sam whacked him in the back of the head.

"No, you're right they didn't but whatever. Don't call me Sammie." He blurted out in one sentence. If I was going to believe these guys then I better strap in. This was going to be one hell of a ride...

 ** _Ah, first chapter done, I forgot to put a disclaimer at the beginning. FAN fiction guys you get the drill. As much as I wished I owned Alex Rider, Or knew Jared, Jensen and Misha alas I do not_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_New chapter, Y'all know the drill. I don't own Alex Rider or Supernatural. It's called FAN fiction for a reason..._**

Alex slid into the soft seat in the back of the Fed car provided to them. He was in the back with Fox and Eagle. The former was staring out the window, and as for the latter, he was babbling on about something.

Wolf and Snake were sat in the front. Wolf was driving and Snake was mumbling something about no good CIA agents. They were following a small 1967 Chevy Impala. That was owned by said 'CIA agents' the 'agents' had insisted that Alex and the SAS men followed them.

Sam shifted in his seat.

"We better tell Bobby we've got company coming." Dean supplied. Sam picked up his phone in one swift movement before calling Bobby.

The conversation was short and Dean could've sworn he'd heard Bobby call them 'Idjits' The conversation quickly ended when Sam called we'll be there in ten. Then ended the call. True to his words they arrived at the run-down complex of Bobby's about ten minutes later.

Snake whistled from the front seat and turned to look at Alex.

"This place looks pretty dodgy; you better know what's up kid." He said. Alex scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh _please_." He drawled out. "I've escaped SCORPIA before you'd think I'd be able to handle a few Americans." Alex said. The car rolled to a stop and the four SAS men tumbled out. Followed shortly by Alex. Alex quickly took charge of the group leading them to where Sam, Dean and Cas were waiting, they followed the three men into the house...

Bobby was startled to see Sam and Dean followed by Cas, Four SAS men and a teenager. A quick shouting match erupted. Bobby knew the role.

"Why'd you idjits bring a load 'a SAS men to my compound. What've I told you boys! An' who's the boy at the back?" Bobby yelled at them. Sam was quick to reply

"An MI6 agent, Sir!" He saluted quickly. Bobby smiled, he could get used to this sir thing.

"Do they have names?" He said authoritatively.

"The SAS men have code names, Sir! Snake, Eagle, Fox and Wolf." Sam pointed at them in order.

"And the agent? You idjits." Dean tried not to laugh.

"Agent Rider, Alexander. Sir!" Dean said quickly. In turn, each of the British men saluted. Bobby watched in amusement as they saluted him. He turned to speak with Sam and Dean for a small moment and much to his surprise when he turned back to the SAS men, Alex had disappeared. He must not have concealed the shocked look.

"It's a disconcerting habit of his, He appears and disappears at will." Fox said. Bobby shook his head.

"I will not have an MI6 lad running around my compound, go find 'im ya idjits." Sam and Dean nodded and sprinted away quickly down the hall. Fox spoke as he watched them go.

"He didn't used to do it as frequently, but then his guardian a woman named Jack Starbright died. A few years ago he started disappearing a lot more often. The poor kid." Bobby looked confused.

"Did you just say kid, Soldier? How old is agent Rider?" Fox winced not willing to disclose but he guessed he'd have to.

"Eighteen, sir!" He replied. Bobby looked shocked

"an' I thought my boys were young when they were first bought in." Bobby grumbled.

"The MI6 have been using him since he was fourteen, he was shot fairly recently. Some madman hired a sniper to assassinate a teenager. It's roughly two inches above his heart." Fox continued Bobby just stared mouth agape.

"Did you just say shot?" He couldn't believe his ears. The four SAS men and Bobby talked for about ten minutes before Sam and Dean returned, bringing a rather startled agent Rider with them...

"I'm surprised you found me that easily ya know. Normally it takes four trained SAS men an hour at _least_ " Alex drawled out, pointing at said SAS men as he did so. Dean shook his head quickly.

"Unbelievable, how did you disappear like that?" Alex smirked, it was lopsided, like the intention was there but the energy to smile wasn't.

"You pick up some weird stuff as an eighteen-year-old MI6 agent. Disappearing and reappearing at will just happens to be one of 'em."  
Bobby shook his head,

"So, my boys tell me your hunting a man under the alias Lucifer, correct?" Alex nodded his head so vigorously it looked like it was going to fall off.

"And I hear, that you know all about him right, Mr. Singer?" Alex replied. Bobby looked shocked.

"How the hell do you know my surname?" He yelled. Alex remained silent…

 ** _Well that was fun, another chapter down 'ay._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Welcome to the third chapter of my OMG Alex rider and supernatural fic. I don't own SPN or Alex Rider. I'm am but a humble fangirl._**

Sam and Dean winced as Bobby yelled at the eighteen-year-old. Whom looked completely unfazed.

"Like I said, you just happen to pick up some weird tricks as a eighteen-year-old spy. And one of them just happens to be rifling through things to find out real personal details." Alex replied calmly. Bobby looked confused but it quickly melted into irritation.

"My boys here are terrified of me when I yell, what's up with you?" Bobby asked. His yelling put anyone in their place but not this kid.

"Well, try meeting the business end of Alan Blunt on a bad day. Or be kidnapped by a crazy terrorist organisation and interrogated by one of the best torturers on the Earth." Alex deadpanned. Fox snickered at the first remark then winced at the second. The others were in various degrees of shock.

"Did you just say 'interrogated by a torturer'?" Dean asked softly. Alex sighed.

"I doubt you heard of a terrorist group called SCORPIA?" Alex huffed. Of course, Sam and Dean had heard of it in passing. It appeared all over the news a while ago after the attacks seemingly stopped.

"You were kidnapped by SCORPIA? Wait, don't tell me. You're the reason they disappeared suddenly?" Sam whispered. Dean shuddered and Alex nodded his head absently.

"Jesus kid. How are you still living?" Dean grunted.

"I have the luck of the Devil it seems." Alex rolled his eyes.

"Less the Devil, but someone's been watching over you. Lots of people actually- and there's one with red hair. Who says 'if you don't stop smoking I'll personally beat you up when you get here.' " Cas blurted out.

"What?" Alex yelled, his jaw unhinged.

"That's Jack! YoucanseeJack!" Alex screamed.

"What did she say about smoking again, ALEXANDER RIDER! I swear if I catch you with a cigarette it will go up your arse." Fox growled. Snake snorted,

"Jesus Ben calm down." Eagle soothed.

"Who else is there? Can you see their names?" Alex asked. Cas remained silent for a minute.

"Ian, John and Helen Rider, Jack Starbright and someone called Yassen Gregovich." Cas listed off.

"Wait why the hell is Yassen there? Can you show me them?" Alex questioned longing to see his family again.

"It might take a minute but I'll try." Cas assured and after about thirty seconds of combined held breaths other people began appearing one by one. Everyone could see them.

"Mum, Dad, Ian, Jack!" Alex smiled.

"Alex!" The four of them smiled.

He hugged the four of them one by one.

Alex turned to face Yassen, he smiled and mumbled something in Russian. He walked over to him and embraced him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you from Cray." Alex whispered.

"I can't keep them visible for much longer. I'm sorry." Cas said.

"Thank you for watching over me, I'm so sorry." Alex smiled. The five of them hugged him in one big group before they all disappeared. Alex walked over to Cas.

He hugged the angel tightly.

"Thank you, thank you a million times." He sobbed, his back was shaking violently. Dark wings flickered behind the angel briefly.

"That's new." Dean commented.

"Whenever angels make a human with no connection to demons happy, it counts a good deed, which make their wings appear for a moment." Sam supplied helpfully.

"Oooooh. That explains a lot." Dean nodded.

"I'm hungry, Imma go get some pie." He added before retreating to the kitchen.

"Did you just say demons? Now just what on Earth is going on around here?" Wolf demanded.

"Now that- that's a long story." Dean replied re-entering the room…

 ** _Aaaaaah, that's the end of that chapter I'm so sorry I've only just got this to you it's been a hot damn while since I updated this story_**

 ** _(the brief mention of smoking again makes this a direct sequel to Sleeping Powder my other AR fic, however this story does take place before their cameo in Operation: Save James. So that's some fun trivia for you.)_**

 ** _(Also as continuity I changed Alex's age to 18, this makes more sense to the story, as a continuity from Sleeping Powder, two years later. Wolf has a memory like a sieve which means in two years he forgets Alex, Eagle doesn't appear in Sleeping powder which means Eagle wouldn't know him after Brecon. Snake didn't forget he just hasn't seen Alex in a while as he looks different. And obviously Ben never lost contact with him.)_**

 ** _Dobby and Padfoot: I updated it! I'm sorry it's been so long. Also nice HP reference._**


End file.
